pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grass type
The -type (くさタイプ Kusa taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Grass is one of the three Starter types, forming a perfectly triangular relationship with Fire and Water. Many Grass types are based on real-world plants and fungi; many such Pokémon also belong to the Plant egg group. Several Grass types are paired with the Poison type, reflecting the toxicity of several plants towards mainly humans. It is worth noting that the first five Grass-type starter lines are based on prehistoric or current species of reptile. Most Grass-types can learn "seed", "spore" or "powder" moves that inflict status (usually Poison, Paralysis or Sleep), including a unique type of status caused by Leech Seed; thus, many Grass-types employ a passive style of play during battle. In terms of direct attacks, Grass-types drain with moves like Giga Drain, or attack with leaves, vines, petals, wood or sunlight. Famous Grass-type Pokémon Trainers include Erika, fourth Gym Leader of the Kanto region; Gardenia, the second Gym Leader of Sinnoh; Cilan, one of the three Striaton Gym Leaders in Unova; Ramos, the fourth Gym Leader of the Kalos region; and Mallow, an Akala Island Trial Captain in Alola. Grass-type moves *There are 37 Grass-type moves. **In Generation I, 10 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 4 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Other moves stand out. **10 moves are of the type. **13 moves are of the type. **14 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Clever moves stand out. **13 moves are of the type. **10 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. List of Grass-type moves Effectiveness of Grass-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , , , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Grass type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Grass-type-Pokémon Trainers Grass-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Grass-type-Pokémon Trial Captains Grass-type-Pokémon Elite Four members There are no Elite Four members that specialize in the Grass type. Grass type records * Alolan Exeggutor is the tallest and heaviest Grass type. * Budew, Shaymin, Foongus and Morelull all tie for the smallest Grass type. * Kartana is the lightest Grass type. Grass-type Pokémon 98 Pokémon are Grass type. (12.22% of all Pokémon) Pure Grass-type Pokémon 38 Pokémon are pure Grass type. (38.78% of the Grass-type Pokémon) Primary Grass-type Pokémon 41 Pokémon are primary Grass type. (41.84% of the Grass-type Pokémon) Secondary Grass-type Pokémon 19 Pokémon are secondary Grass type. (19.39% of the Grass-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Grass-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Grass type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because plants absorb minerals from it and open through the ground using their roots. *They're strong against the type because plants can crack stones and rocks using their roots. *They're strong against the type because plants absorb water for their own benefit. *They're weak against the type because insects eat plants. *They're weak against the type because fire can easily burn plants. *They're weak against the type because many birds eat parts of plants (like fruits and leaves), as well as strong winds being able to uproot plants. *They're weak against the type because plants can't resist frost, and die most of the time as a result. *They're weak against the type because poison is used to exterminate unwanted herbs. It could also be said that Poison represents pollution and Grass represents nature, and nature is damaged thanks to pollution. *They're resistant against the type because plants are made of materials that don't conduct electricity, like wood. Also, plants divert electricity to the ground. *The type resists them because plants can't degrade metals. *The type resists them because in ancient mythology, dragons were immune to forces of nature (Grass, Water, Electric and Fire). Trivia *All Grass-type starter Pokémon until Generation V resembled a lizard or dinosaur of some sort. Chespin and Rowlet broke the trend. *The Grass type has the most weaknesses of all types, except for the Rock type, which it ties with. *Bulbasaur and Rowlet are the only basic stage duel-typed starter Pokémon. Curiously, they both are Grass-type starters. Notes es:Tipo planta Category:Pokémon Types Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type moves